Maria
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Previously on Big Time One Shots. Carlos wants to keep a puppy. Kinda OT4 and fluff.


**Maria**

**Summary: Previously on **_**Big Time One Shots**_**. Carlos wants to keep a puppy. OT4 and fluff.**

**Paring: OT4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything that you may recognize. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: This one's for **_**jamesmaslowlover**_**!**

Carlos was walking back to the apartment of 2J when he came across her. And she looked absolutely adorable and vulnerable and just freaking _adorable!_ That Carlos couldn't just leave her on the side of the road. So, you really couldn't blame him for walking up to her and picking her up.

That certainly didn't stop Logan from getting a little upset that they had a puppy in the apartment. And to make things worse, Mr. Bitters didn't allow pets. So, it wasn't like they could keep the thing.

"But, Loogan!" Carlos groaned once Logan turned down the idea of keeping the puppy in the apartment and hiding her. "You can't just say 'no' to this face!"

"Oh, no?" Logan asked, turning to look at the puppy. "Watch me. No!" Carlos even tried his puppy dog eyes, and it still didn't sway Logan's answer. Logan sighed, "Carlos, it's not like I don't want to keep her; it's just that Bitters says no pets. So, no pets. Sorry." Logan placed a kiss to Carlos' cheek and walked towards his and Kendall's room.

Carlos slummed down into the couch and sighed, the dog immediately started to lick his face. Which had cause Carlos to start giggling.

"Do my ears detect giggling?" Kendall asked, gliding into the living room from the direction of the bedrooms. "And do I see a cute puppy?"

Kendall instantly ran over to where Carlos and the puppy were cuddled together on the couch, and plopped down next to Carlos. Kendall wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Who's this?" Kendall asked, reaching out and scratching behind the puppy's ear.

"She doesn't have a name. I found her on the side of the road." Carlos said, looking up at Kendall. "Logan says we can't keep her…"

"And why not?" Kendall asked, a slight shocked tone to his voice.

"Bitters says no pets. So, no pets." Carlos was pouting now, and Kendall hated it. But it wasn't like they could go against Bitters. Unless they hid the dog.

"Can't we just pretend like she's not here and hide her when Bitters comes looking?" Kendall asked, but Carlos had already asked that. So, it didn't give him any hope.

"I asked Logan that. He still said no." Carlos jutted out his bottom lip.

""I'm sorry, Carlitos." Kendall said, grabbing Carlos' shoulders and pulling him into a hug. Kendall placed a kiss to Carlos' ear before letting go.

"Woah!" James' voice called out when the door to 2J opened and shut a couple seconds later. "What do we have here?"

James ran over to Carlos and Kendall and knelt down in front of Carlos to get down at the dogs height. James picked up the puppy and set her down in his lap and started to pet the puppy.

After a couple minutes of just sitting there, Logan had joined them. It wasn't that Logan wanted to be mean to Carlos; because that was the last thing he wanted to do. He just didn't want to get kicked out of the palm woods. But that didn't excuse hurting Carlos' feelings.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, looking up from the floor where James and Carlos were playing around with the puppy. "Come 'ere"

Logan quickly walked over to sit next to Kendall on the couch, his eyes wandered over to James and Carlos on the floor before locking with Kendall's. Kendall had a pleading look on his face, before he was leaning in to give a quick kiss to Logan.

"What's this about not being able to keep the puppy?"

Logan hated that Kendall had came to him about the puppy, because he knew that he wouldn't win against his puppy dog eyes. He never did; which was why Kendall always got his way.

"Oh, well…" Logan began. "Uh, I just don't think it's a good idea because Bitters says no pets."

Kendall leaned forward to place a kiss on Logan jaw. When Logan made an effort to protest, Kendall placed another kiss a little lower than the first. It went like that until Kendall finally placed a kiss to Logan's pulse point, which was when Logan was done with protesting.

James and Carlos had found something to throw for the puppy and were playing fetch with her, when they heard a gasp from Logan.

"Hey!" Carlos cried out, when he noticed what was happening. "What about me?"

"Come 'ere!" Kendall motioned for Carlos to come over to him.

When Carlos had reached them, Kendall pulled him onto his lap and placed a quick kiss to Carlos' neck.

"Carlos, I guess we can try to keep her…" Logan began. "But if we get into trouble with Bitters, I wasn't part of it."

Forgetting about the last part of what Logan said, Carlos lunged for Logan and started placing kiss all over his face. "Thank you!"

"Wait!" James said, causing everyone to look over at him. "What's her name?"

"I was thinking…" Carlos said, everyone's attention going from James to Carlos. "Maria?"

"Hmm…" Logan thought.

"Maria?" Kendall asked, trying out the name.

"I like it!" James smiled at Carlos.

"Alright," Logan said. "Maria, it is."

**A/N: Very short. But I think it's very cute. :)**

**What do ya think?**


End file.
